ﾟஜYour Handஜﾟ
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Sebastian has asked for Ciel's hand in marrage but the Young Demon is still afraid they'll be seperated again. Meanwhile, they've got one HELL of a wedding to plan. Sequel to ﾟஜYour Heartஜﾟ: CielxSebastian!
1. Don't Leave

_**Hi people. **_

_**As promised, here's the sequel ****to** _**'ﾟஜYour Heartஜﾟ: my first long story.**

_**Of course this won't make any sense if you haven't read Your Heart so, I'd advise you to read it.**_

_**Your faithful little secret**_

_**Sharna K. Foan**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p>The night was still and all was quiet. The moon shone down, softly illuminating the pale skin of the young Phoenix who was lying in the arms of his sleeping lover. No, not lover. Fiancé. The younger demon smiled. It would be Christmas eve soon and Ciel looked forward to finally spending Christmas with the demon he loved.<p>

Ciel used to hate December. It was, after all, the month his parents had been murdered. But Sebastian was repainting the young demon's view on that month. It had only been a week or so ago that, on his birthday, Sebastian had returned to his arms once again after over a century of being apart.

Not only that; Sebastian had asked for his hand too.

It was little wonder why Ciel was so happy these days.

Closing his eyes, Ciel moved closer to the other's sleeping form, seeking the warmth only a lover could give. It was oddly comforting, having someone to hold in the dead of night. It defiantly beat sleeping alone, cold and starved of true affection.

Ciel let out a soft sigh of contentment before draping an arm around Sebastian's slender waist and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian awoke the next morning with Ciel closer to him than he remembered.<p>

The elder demon smiled as he stroked the young master's cheek.

Large, mismatched eyes of amethyst and sapphire slowly fluttered open and travelled up, seeking the brilliant rubies that were Sebastian's own eyes.

No one spoke, there was no need for words when the love in each pair of eyes shone so clearly.

A soft kiss was exchanged and Sebastian climbed out of bed and headed for the shower, leaving Ciel to wait for his turn in the shower.

They both remembered the one and only time they'd showered together and they were not going to try that again unless they got a bigger shower.

* * *

><p>". . .two were killed. I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said an unfamiliar voice as Sebastian emerged from the bathroom. He quickly pulled on some underwear and trousers as the unknown individual continued to talk. "We couldn't find the murderers but we are working on it."<p>

"Very well, Joe." that was Ciel's voice. He sounded as proud and dignified as he had when he had been the Queen's dog. It was a tone Sebastian hadn't heard in a long time, a tone that had the elder demon frowning.

Curious, Sebastian entered the living room to find Ciel standing by a window and a average height demon standing by the closed front door with scruffy sandy hair. He was bowing his head respectfully. Joe, the unknown demon looked up to nod politely at the elder demon. "Michaelis." he said holding out a hand. "I am Joseph, the Demon king's second in command."

Sebastian shook the hand. "It's good to meet you." he said withdrawing his hand and folding his arms. "May I inquire into what is going on?"

Joe looked at the youngest demon.

"You may tell him, Joseph." the young one said.

Joe nodded and turned back to Sebastian. "A fight broke out among a small group of demons last night. They had been discussing rebellion against the young king but two of them were against such talk. The two were killed and the other five scampered."

"Cowards." the Phantomhive commented turning to look at the other two, his face clear of emotion. "Find the murderers and punish them for the deaths they caused."

Joe bowed in the way Sebastian had when he had been the young master's butler. "Yes, your Majesty." he said before turning and leaving the flat.

When the door shut, Ciel's mask of impassiveness vanished as Ciel collapsed to his knees in anguish. His lover was by his side within just a few short seconds. "My Love. . ." Sebastian said pulling the young one into his arms.

"T-They d-didn't do anything w-wrong, Sebastian." The young one sobbed. "T-They were j-just t-trying t-to defend m-my honour. T-They w-were j-just being l-loyal t-to their k-king and they w-were a-awarded w-with D-Death."

Sebastian frowned. Ciel was upset over the actual deaths, not the fact that the other five were plotting against him. The elder tightened his hold. "They will not have died in vain, my Love." Sebastian said. "I shall honour them by protecting you."

Ciel coughed a weak chuckle. "Y-You were d-doing that anyway."

Sebastian smiled and broke the embrace. He cupped the younger's face with his hands. "The criminals will be caught and justice will not let the escape. It will be alright, my Love."

Tears continued to stream from those beautiful mismatched eyes and Sebastian licked them away. Ciel let out a sound that was half a gasp and half a sob. Sebastian took advantage of the young demon's open mouth and kissed him slowly. The young one pressed his small body against the elder demon's and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck. They were both breathing heavily when they pulled apart.

"You could order me, you know." Sebastian said. "You could make me look for those crooks."

"No, Sebastian." Ciel said softly. "I know it's selfish but I don't want you to be anywhere out of my sight. Not for a while."

_He's still not confidant that I'm here to stay_.

"Ciel. . ."

"No, Sebastian."

"C. . ." Sebastian was cut off this time by the tears filling the young one's eyes. "no, no, Ciel. Please. You know I don't want to leave you. . . Ciel. . . Don't. . .**hell**." he pulled the young one into his arms.

_I'm so sorry, my love_.

They just sat there for a long while, the elder holding the younger. Hours passed and the young one's breathing became shallow and even, telling the other that the younger had fallen asleep. Careful not to wake his love, Sebastian cradled the young one like he would a baby and carried him to the bedroom where the young one was laid to rest.

Sebastian kissed the young one's forehead. "I would never leave you, my love." he told the sleeping demon.

_Just don't leave me either. . ._


	2. Worthy

"Sebastian?" Ciel had awoken to find himself alone in his empty bedroom. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He could sense Sebastian was near, even if the elder demon wasn't in the room. Ciel was about to venture out of his room when he heard voices.

". . . Don't know what to do." Sebastian's voice said sounding desperate. "He's terrified that I'll leave him. I know there's something else too, otherwise, why would he get like this?"

"Sebastian, he's been living without you for well over a **century**." that was Grell's voice. What was he doing here? "He would have waited for you to come until the end of time but a hundred and twenty-something years is a long time. The poor guy would have been convinced you had forgotten about him. He would have hoped you'd come but, deep down, he would have truly believed you didn't want him anymore."

_Grell __**understands**_ . . . ?

"What do I do?" Sebastian's voice sounded slightly muffled as if he had put his face in his hands.

"You can be patient." Grell said. "He needs you right now. Prove to him you're not going anywhere."

"But how?"

"By staying with him. Don't leave his side until he feels secure enough to go somewhere without you." Grell advised. "That should be easy for you; you want to be with the guy anyway, yes?"

"Yes."

"What's the problem, then?"

Sebastian let out a sigh. "I just want his smile to reach his eyes. I want him to be happy and I don't know how to do that, how to make him happy."

"Sebastian, he agreed to **marry** you." Grell reminded the old demon. "If you didn't make him happy, why would he do that? Why would he tie himself to you for all eternity?"

"Maybe he just feels sorry for me."

"You do know who you're marrying, right?" Grell asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course." then he sobered. "But am I really worthy?"

_He's just as insecure as __**I**__ am_. . .

"Sebastian?" Ciel said emerging from the bedroom.

Sebastian looked around as Ciel sat beside him on the sofa. The young demon snuggled into the elder before greeting the redhead reaper. "Hi, Grell." he said as Sebastian put an arm around the young one. "I have an idea for a colour scheme. Purple."

Sebastian shifted. "Purple?"

Grell, however, was grinning. "That's a fabulous idea. The combination of blue, red and white." the reaper smiled at Ciel before giving Sebastian a look.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked like he didn't know.

"Oh, just visiting." Grell said quickly, too quickly. "I'd better go. William'll be wondering where I got to." the reaper stood. "See you." and he was gone.

The young one rearranged himself so that he was straddling his lover. "You heard everything, didn't you?" Sebastian guessed as the young master stroked the elder's face. Ciel nodded. The other demon let out a sigh. "I. . ." he began but the other placed a finger over the elder's mouth to shut him up.

Removing his finger, the young one bent down and kissed the elder.

"Ciel, I. . ."

"Shh." the Phoenix interrupted and continued kissing the old demon, tasting the sweetness of the elder's lips before giggling. Sebastian pulled away, frowning while Ciel smiled with amusement. "How fitting." Ciel whispered, licking Sebastian's neck.

"What is?"

Ciel's smile widened. "You know that I have a sweet tooth." he said. "It's fitting that you should taste so sweet." he felt more than heard Sebastian gasp as the younger gently nipped his neck.

_And you're all mine_. . .

The once-earl tugged at his lover's top until it was off before he began nipping and teasing the elder's nipples while undoing Sebastian's belt.

_No one can taste this flesh but **me**_. . .

The elder demon was now struggling to get the younger's clothes off, too.

_You __**are**__ worthy, Sebastian_. . .

Once both were naked, Sebastian licked his fingers to wet them before pushing them into his master's entrance.

_You're worth waiting for_. . .

Ciel moaned loudly and pushed down on those fingers but Sebastian removed them and thrust his hard erection up into his master who was only too happy to rise and fall in a steady rhythm as they both moaned in pleasure.

_You're worth __**dying **__for_. . .

Sebastian's finger tips dug into the young demon's hips as the elder guided the younger up, down, up, down while they groaned and whimpered each other's names in ecstasy.

_You're worthy in a way you could not comprehend_. . .

Sebastian was bucking and raising his hips to meet his master as they moved faster and harder until they came and Ciel collapsed on top of his lover.

_You are worthy_.

"Sebastian." Ciel said kissing the elder softly. "You are worthy of me. You are, Sebastian, you really are."

_You are_. . .

"How can you tell?" Sebastian asked his tone teasing but his eyes were more serious than ever.

_Because I. . ._

"Because, you fool, **I love you**." was Ciel's answer.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, fans.<em>

_Love you all_

_Really hope you're enjoying this._

_Could you please tell me if i don't spell stuff right._

_thanks xxx_


	3. Christmas part 1

Ciel had decided he wanted to cook dinner.

What had caused such a decision was beyond Sebastian but he wasn't going to argue with the young demon for fear of being made to prepare dinner himself and, after the pounding he just took only half an hour ago, he really couldn't be bothered to do much more than pull on a pair of jeans.

Humming a tune Sebastian recognised as Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream', Ciel grabbed the frying pan and turned to Sebastian. "We're going to need a couple of things." he said. "Mind going out and getting them?"

Sebastian frowned.

_What are you plotting, young one_?

Ciel pulled Sebastian to his feet. "I order you," Ciel said kissing the elder demon's chest. Sebastian groaned. The master knew that the elder couldn't resist obeying a direct order. "Get me a Christmas tree."

_A_ . . .?

"A what?"

"A Christmas tree." Ciel repeated with all the enthusiasm of a child. "And decorations."

_Ciel_. . . ?

"But you hate. . ." Sebastian was silenced when Ciel pushed him back on the sofa and kissed him slowly.

"Are you disobeying an order, Sebastian?" there was mischief in those mismatched eyes of mauve and cobalt. Sebastian shook his head and continued to kiss his young lover. "Then get dress properly and get going."

The elder let out a sigh before grabbing his clothes off the floor and pulling them on along with his socks and trainers. "I'll be half an hour." Sebastian promised before grabbing his coat and heading out.

Making sure that Sebastian had gone, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's forgotten mobile (cell phone for you Americans) and dialled Grell's number.

'Sebastian?'

"No, Grell. It's Ciel." the once-earl said. "I need a favour."

'Oh?'

"I need to get Sebastian a Christmas present and. . ."

'Say no more. I have the perfect thing.'

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

><p>Ciel was bizarrely cheery through the next two days leading up to Christmas eve.<p>

The elder demon knew that the young master had hated the very mention of Christmas and anything to do with it and yet, here they were, in a flat ornamented with Christmas decorations, with Ciel's whistles of Christmas tunes and bright smiles.

The only plausible conclusion Sebastian could come up with to explain the young one's oddly optimistic attitude was that the little devil was plotting something. Something he wasn't telling Sebastian about and that worried the elder demon.

He was only half right.

Ciel had become a little more confidant about Sebastian keeping his word and staying since he over heard the elder demon's confession to the redheaded former pain in the rear. The knowledge that Sebastian was just as insecure and as frightened as the young one was had done something to the young demon.

Ciel felt safer.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning and Sebastian awoke to find the room absent of his young lover and present of a small parcel lying on his pillow. Curious, Sebastian couldn't stop himself from opening it.<p>

It was a set of keys that rested familiarly on Sebastian's hand as if he had held them before or, at least, held a set similar to these.

The demon got off the bed and dressed.

A sudden knock came at the front door. Sebastian wasted no timing in opening it to find a tall man with a dark complexion against pale skin. "Zeno." Sebastian growled remembering it was he who had silently given the order to snatch the young lord away from him.

"Yes." Zeno said. "Your master is waiting for you. If you would follow me. . . ?" Sebastian didn't move. "yes, the King demonling foresaw this. He also said that, if this be the case, I could 'drag you kicking and screaming if need be'."

That pulled a smile out of the younger of the two demons. "yes, that sounds like my young master." he agreed. "Alright, I'll come quietly. Let me get something on my feet."

"Don't forget the keys." Zeno reminded the younger.

Something was going on, Sebastian decided. It wasn't like Ciel to be so secretive.

Not from Sebastian so. . .

What on earth was going on?

And what was with getting others to do the young master's dirty work?

That wasn't like the Ciel he knew now.

Perhaps some of the earl was still there, buried under all that insecurity and tender-heartedness.

Sebastian followed Zeno to a car waiting outside the block of flats, which were more like hotels to be honest.

The two demons got in and the oldest started the car.

"Where are you taking me?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't need to know."

Hours.

That's how long it took for them to reach their destination. It was getting dark by the time they pulled up outside an oddly familiar mansion. Sebastian didn't recognise it at first. The once neat gardens had grown wild over the decades, windows were bordered up and unfinished work on the manor rendered some quarters useless but, over looking all that as well as the ivy vines crawling up the side of the mansion, Sebastian recognized the old Phantomhive Estate.

Sebastian gasped and heard Zeno chuckle softly. "At the young Phoenix's request, we're installing modern updates such as modern plumbing, modern electricity and we're also patching up the parts of the estate that has fallen apart." Zeno told the eternal butler.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

Zeno laughed. "Because he asked us to."

"Asked?"

_That doesn't sound much like Ciel_. . .

"Yes, that's one of his many admirable qualities." Zeno said. "His majesty doesn't demand like many of the demon lords in our realm. He asks and, if we say no, he doesn't press us any further. He offers payment too but some of us find ourselves unable to take his money."

_Are we even speaking of the same person_?

Sebastian frowned. "Why?" he repeated.

Zeno looked at Sebastian. "He is. . .honourable."

_Now __**that**__ sounds like Ciel. . ._

"The keys to the mansion are on the key set you were given."

Sebastian gave the other demon a curt, polite nod before getting out of the car and making his way to the steps of the old manor. A sense of déjà vu almost overwhelmed Sebastian as, for the first time in over a hundred and twenty two years, he entered the Phantomhive manor.

"Finally." came the impatient sigh of the master of the household.

Sebastian smiled at the contrast of the old fashioned hall and the young demon dressed in jeans.

"My young lord." the former butler said with a bow.

A tender smile lit up the young master's visible eye.


	4. Christmas part 2

Ciel began walking down the steps towards his former butler. His lover. His fiancé.

"Is this what you've been plotting, young master?" Sebastian asked with a small smile, his head tilting to the side slightly. Ciel didn't answer straight away. First he made his way to Sebastian and pulled the taller down for a heartbreakingly sweet kiss.

"Not entirely." Ciel finally answered. "come." he dragged Sebastian to the dining area where the table was set and the room was lit with candles. Red candles.

"This was Grell's idea." Sebastian accused.

Ciel laughed. "No but, I confess, he helped." the young one then pushed the elder into a chair. "Stay." he ordered and sat at the other end of the table. "eat." Ciel said with an amused smile.

Sebastian pay much attention to what was on the plate, he was watching the other intently.

Ciel didn't take his eyes off Sebastian either.

Then he blinked. "Oh, before I forget. . ." the young one dug around in his pocket before throwing a small box at the other demon who caught it with ease. "you'll want that."

Frowning, Sebastian opened the box.

Inside, resting against blue velvet, was a silver ring etched with an old Celtic rune that was embedded in Celtic knots. The rune meant harmony, wisdom and love.

"I would have got the gold one but it didn't look right." Ciel said with a smile.

A lump formed in Sebastian's throat but he remained as composed as usual. "Isn't it tradition for the one who asks for the hand to be placing the engagement ring on the hand?"

The young Phoenix rose an eyebrow. "And what, Sebastian, is traditional about us?"

Sebastian laughed and didn't answer. He didn't need to. There was absolutely nothing about the couple that was traditional.

Ciel leaned back in his chair, his visible eye flashing red. "Funny, isn't. I returned here a first time with a demon owning my soul. Now I return again with a demon owning my heart." he looked up at the ceiling. "Do you remember the first time I ordered you to stay with me until I fell asleep?"

"Yes," Sebastian told him. "It was after that so called ball with Lady Elizabeth. You seemed so vulnerable that night. . .what of it?"

The young one smiled slightly. "I think that must have been the first time I realized I was in love with you." he closed his eyes, remembering. Then he let out a chuckle. "how foolish I thought myself. I wished that it would go away. It was inappropriate to feel that way about someone like you." the young one sighed. "Then I became a demon after that fiasco with Alois, Claude and Hannah. You were so angry and that. . .hurt. It was only a few days later that you were going to leave me."

A tear trickled down the side of his face but he made no move to wipe it away. "It was then that I be came aware that, in order to keep you, I had to crush my pride and destroy my dignity." another sigh. "It had come t the point were I would have gladly given you anything you asked for. Anything at all."

He smiled suddenly. "And then you kissed me. You have no idea what effect that had. You could have made me do anything but all you did was kiss me sweetly before taking me back to bed."

The young one looked down at the table. "It was confusing the next morning. I thought you were going to leave me again. I thought you had forgotten or was trying to forget what had happened. I wouldn't have blamed you if you did. But you've kept your word best you could. You've stayed." Ciel fell silent and lifted his visible eye to meet the glowing rubies on the other side of the table.

"I think that night, the one you ordered me to stay until you fell asleep, I think that was the first time I realized I love you too." Sebastian admitted quietly. "you had revealed a side of you that was vulnerable but you had managed to still sound like an adult. I walked out of that room and put my face in my hand before laughing at myself. I thought I had gone insane but. . . the more I tried to deny the way I felt, the stronger the feeling became."

Ciel stood up. The action was slow but unexpected. He walked back to Sebastian and cupped the elder's face. "I don't just offer you a ring and a dinner, Sebastian. I offer you everything. You want my soul,? Take it. You want my heart? You have it. You want my life? I would gladly give it."

"Ciel." Sebastian said. "I have your heart and your soul. All I want now is your hand. You've given me everything, Ciel. Why do you want to give me more? Are you still afraid I'll leave you?"

The young one didn't answer. He only responded by kissing the elder.

* * *

><p>The bed was almost exactly the same as the master's original but, the difference was, the wood was slightly lighter than the original. They fell back on it, kissing softly. For a few minutes, there was only kissing but then, hands slid under clothing.<p>

_Ciel_.

Ciel gasped into Sebastian's mouth as the elder slid his hands up under the young one's t-shirt.

Sebastian suppressed a chuckle as his hands continued to travel up the sides of Ciel's petite body. The skin was just as baby soft as it had always been and still as ghostly pale. Sebastian's thumbs found Ciel's perked nipples and the younger made a small noise as those thumbs circled those nipples.

_Amazing_. . .

Their t-shirts came off and were abandoned on the floor.

. . . _Even after all this time_. . .

Sebastian began kissing Ciel's neck, making his way down, licking and nipping as he went. He licked the young one's nipple before gently sucking and lightly nipping. When that one was abused thoroughly, the elder moved on to mistreat the other as his hand slid down passed Ciel's navel to unbutton the young one's jeans.

. . ._We still desire one another_.

Realizing what Sebastian was doing, the young one pushed the elders hands away and rid himself of his jean on his own. Sebastian smirked down at the younger before removing his own trousers then surprised the young demon by taking off Ciel's underwear and taking the hard length of the young one into his mouth.

Ciel let out a startled cry of surprise before moaning in pleasure as Sebastian sucked and licked him with that sinful tongue of his. He threw his head back and moaned loader as he came in Sebastian's mouth.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Ciel sat up and pulled off his lover's underwear then began to give Sebastian the same pleasurable treatment. However, Sebastian had different ideas. Before Ciel could do anything, the elder stuck three fingers in the younger's mouth.

Ciel realized at once what Sebastian wanted and licked those fingers until they were coated with saliva. Not too long later, the fingers were replaced with Sebastian's tongue and one finger entered the younger who made a small noise of discomfort.

A second finger entered.

A noise of pain.

A third finger.

A cry of ecstasy as Sebastian's fingers pushed against Ciel's sweet spot.

Those fingers were removed but was replaced by something much larger.

Ciel's cry of pain and pleasure was muffled by Sebastian's mouth.

The elder demon pulled out then thrust himself back in, deeper than before. Ciel moaned loudly when his sweet spot was rammed into again and again. Their breathing turned into panting which soon became gasps for air as each **screamed **the other's name. Ciel's nails dug into Sebastian's back, drawing blood as Sebastian's nails dug into Ciel's hips, also drawing blood. Neither registered the pain as they both reach climax and came together, each covered in bodily fluids such as sweat, saliva and blood.

Sebastian rolled off his lover and lay beside him. "Ciel?"

Ciel looked at the elder demon. "Yes?"

"Merry Christmas, my love." he whispered.

The clock suddenly chimed midnight.

"Not anymore." Ciel said sleepily as he pulled the duvet over both his and his lover's naked forms. He snuggled into Sebastian who wrapped his arms around the younger. "Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm beginning to believe it all now." Ciel told the elder.

"Believe what?"

"Your promises."

And the younger fell asleep.

Sebastian smiled.

_About time, my love._


	5. Ideas

_**Hello my poor, deprived readers.**_

_**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update and pubish and whatnot.**_

_**Hope you can forgive me.**_

_**Your Dark little secret**_

_**S.**_

**xxx**

* * *

><p>It was almost midday when the two demons awoke still lying in one another's arms.<p>

Neither of them wanted to move, they were perfectly content to lie there tangled together, forever. However, the need to bathe became stronger and stronger until Ciel could no longer bear it. He scrambled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom where he began to run a hot bath.

Suddenly arms were around the young one and Sebastian's naked body pressed against Ciel's back. "Could I bathe with you, young master?" the elder asked kissing the young one's shoulder. Ciel leaned into the embrace and nodded. They climbed into the bath tub and Ciel lay back into Sebastian's arms. It was obvious that Ciel was still drowsy and, to be honest, Sebastian found it adorable.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Sebastian bathed his master.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said turning to look at his lover.

"Hmm?" Sebastian responded as he scrubbed the little one's shoulder.

"I love you." Ciel reminded him.

"And I love you." Sebastian assured the other with a warm smile. "now, lets get you dressed." Ciel pouted and Sebastian laughed. "Don't look at me like that, my Love. You know how cute you look."

Ciel grinned widely then his smile vanished by a look of pure horror. "Crap! I forgot. Grell. He'll be here soon." the young demon scrambled out of the bath and began drying himself.

Sebastian let out a sigh and got out too before drying off. "Ciel, my Love, do calm down." he said grapping the younger. Sebastian kissed his fiancé sweetly. "Love you."

Ciel smiled.

* * *

><p>Grell was indeed there soon.<p>

Moments after the couple had managed to dress, Grell was knocking impatiently on the door.

"Ok, so purple, right." the red head said when the twosome let said reaper inside. "I was thinking royal, you know, for short stuff here."

"Hey!" Ciel protested at the nick name.

Grell flashed him a cruel smile before continuing. "Silver and black would look good with it too. Ciel, I have a couple of ideas of what you could wear but I wasn't sure if you wanted to go gown or suit?"

"Suit, obviously." Ciel snapped.

"Ok, so I'll just cross off the dress choices. No biggie." Grell said as they sat down in the lounge which was exactly how Sebastian remembered it. "I've scribbled down a few ideas of who to invite. I thought you'd want to look and see if you'd want to make any modifications. Obviously I thought about family but I doubt you have any alive and I don't know if Sebastian. . .Sebastian?"

The phoenix and the reaper looked at the elder demon who looked pale. Paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked as he scooted closer to his lover.

"I had a family." Sebastian admitted.

"You. . .you did?" Ciel said with surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The subject was never brought up."

The young one suddenly felt guilty. "I. . .I . . ." he began but he couldn't find the words to say.

"Wait, what do you mean 'had'?" Grell asked.

"They're dead."

Ciel winced. He knew what it was like to loose family. It was a painful ordeal. One he would never wish even on his worse enemy. Not that Ciel actually had any enemies now he thought about it.

"What happened?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian shifted. "They were the ones that killed the Demon King in his second lifetime. When they were found out, they were killed. My brother and I were spared. We were only in our fifties, we were children."

"And what happened to your brother?" Grell asked.

"I. . .I killed him."

Ciel's eyes widened as he realized what Sebastian meant. "Claude was. . . ?"

"Yes."

"And you still killed him?"

"Yes."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, hell." Ciel said putting his face in his hands. "You lost everything. . .because of me?"

Sebastian shook his head and pulled the guilt riddled demon into his arms. "No, no." Sebastian assured the young one as he arranged the smaller so that he was straddling the elder. Sebastian cupped Ciel's face. "No, my love. I **gained** everything because of you. I love you. You complete me. I want for nothing but you."

Grell burst into tears and the two demons, who had temporarily forgotten the red head's presence, looked at him for an explanation for his sudden out burst. "You two are just so romantic." the reaper sobbed happily.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Ciel found himself kidnapped by the red headed monstrosity that was called Grell. The reaper had shown the young demon about a thousand suits in the last half hour alone and none of the had been right. They were either the wrong colour or too plain or too modern. . .<p>

_That's it! That's the problem! _

Ciel came to a halt as he realized what the problem was. Grell didn't notice until he had taken another five strides. He stopped when he finally took in the fact that Ciel wasn't following. "Ciel?"

"I've just had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." The young phoenix said with a very un-Ciel-like excitement.

"Prey tell." Grell said folding his arms and frowning.

"We need something old, right?" Ciel said. "Who said it couldn't be old fashioned? Like the clothing I used to wear when Sebastian and I first became master and servant?"

Grell's eyes lit up as he realized what Ciel was getting at. "Ciel, you are an ingenious."

The young one grinned.

Everything was going to be perfect.


	6. The Wedding

_**I know, I know. I'm so cruel for making you wait so long.**_

_**But to make up for it: Chapter six**_

* * *

><p>*:-ﾟஜ ~<strong>The<strong>~ ஜﾟ-:*

*:-ﾟஜ ~**Wedding**~ ஜﾟ-:*

* * *

><p>Sebastian was not a patient man, or a man at all really but that wasn't the point.<p>

Grell practically kidnapped Ciel and conned the young demon into a shopping trip, hence the slightly peeved off elder demon sitting in the lounge. He'd been sitting there for well over four hours, waiting.

Perhaps he **was** patient.

* * *

><p>Ciel had never been stabbed so many times with so many needles.<p>

"I am never getting anything tailored ever again." Ciel hissed when the session of torture was over and done with for the day. "Do we really have to go back?"

"Relax, the worse part's over." Grell laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Ciel said sarcastically as he opened the door of his mansion. Ciel suddenly found himself pinned up against a wall and found his mouth being claimed by. . . "Sebastian!"

The demon chuckled and continued to kiss his lover.

"Uh-hem!" Grell said, interrupting them.

"Sorry," Sebastian said with an apologetic smile.

Grell rolled his eyes.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

* * *

><p>x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x<p>

They had left all the planning up to the red reaper.

They hadn't actually given Grell permission to arrange everything but the two demons weren't overly bothered when the red head decided to take matters into his own hands. He arranged everything from the flowers to the invitations, the suits to the decorations and so on. He obviously had help from the young Phoenix, of course, but Ciel found Grell had more imagination and brains under that mass of red than anyone originally thought. That included William.

Finally the day arrived.

The day before the beginning of the next year.

The day of the Wedding.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

* * *

><p>x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x<p>

The couple awoke alone having slept apart for the night.

Grell would be helping Ciel get ready where as William, to his lover's request, would be helping Sebastian.

Sebastian found himself wearing a suit similar in style to his butler's outfit. One or two things were different, thought. The buttons were slightly different, the tail on the tailcoat was slightly longer and there was no chain or watch attached.

The demon found himself smiling in memory of the old troubles that the servants brought up and how stubborn the young master could be when he wanted too.

He smiled at the memory of the boy he had come to serve and, in time, had come to love.

In the hall where the ceremony would take place, Sebastian found himself marvelling at Grell's outstanding ability. The hall had been restored to its original glory and had been decorated with deep purple and royal blue ribbons with flowers that matched the same description. A little red could be spotted in each bouquet, if inspected with more than just a glance. Chairs were lined up in perfectly straight rows, chairs that were gradually being filled by demons and reapers.

William spoke to every single one of the guests which seemed to ease Sebastian a little for he only knew half of them well enough to converse with.

The other half, however, seemed to know Ciel quite well. Well enough to be happy their young king had finally found his Love. Some of them approached Sebastian to congratulate him on stealing the young demon's heart and to ask: who was the bride and who was the groom?

After about half an hour, when everyone was present, William called for everyone to get to their seats.

* * *

><p>"Grell, I feel weird." Ciel whispered to the red head as the reaper handed Ciel a bouquet of flowers that matched the ones decorating the main hall.<p>

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Grell asked, worried.

"No." Ciel promised. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Then, what's wrong?"

Ciel looked away. "I guess I'm scared **he's **having second thoughts."

Grell chuckled softly and the young demon looked at the reaper. "Ciel, Sebastian has been in love with you for almost a century and a half. That's never going to change and certainly not right now."

"But what if he realizes his mistake?" Ciel said. "What if he realizes he's too good for me. What if. . ."

"Ciel." Grell interrupted. "You and Sebastian are perfect for each other. He loves you. Now stop fretting and get out there. Go marry your man."

Ciel laughed and was about to 'get out there', as Grell put it, but stopped. He turned back to the reaper. "Grell, I know it's short notice but, since I have no family, would you honour me by walking me down the isle?"

Grell stood there for a moment, dumbstruck.

He recovered after a full minute. "I would be the one who would be honoured, Lord Phantomhive." Grell said with a watery smile.

Ciel grinned and took the reaper's arm as they made their way down the corridor to the steps leading down to the hall.

Where Sebastian was waiting.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was talking to William when the music started up.<p>

The demon registered several people's gasps before turning to see the red headed Reaper walking down the steps with the demon's bride.

In that moment, the world faded away and all Sebastian could see was Ciel.

Ciel was wearing a suit very similar to one of the ones he used to wear back in the eighteen hundreds, but this one was a little more frilly and a darker shade of blue. Royal blue to match the decorations and the colour of his uncovered eye. Ciel wore a hat similar in style to the one Lady Elizabeth had made him wear all those years ago, except for the short black veil that came halfway down the demonling's face.

It seemed to take forever for the young demon to get down those steps and for Grell to place Ciel's hand in Sebastian's.

William didn't bother reciting any quotes from the bible. Instead, it was just a couple of poems Grell had written out. Will did, however, bother with making the couple swear themselves to each other. He watched as each met the other's eyes as they uttered the most binding words a person could ever say to another.

"_**I do**_."


	7. All I need

**_Ok, the song here is 'All I Need' by Within Temptation_**

**_You'll probably find some of the lyrics familiar because i used them in 'Your Heart' too_**

**_Enjoy the reception. _**

**_Everyone is invited_**

* * *

><p>The reception was held outside in the restored parts of the gardens.<p>

There was food and drink, plenty ate too much and even more got relatively drunk. Laughter could be heard miles off and music filled the air. Ciel and Sebastian sat together, talking to Grell.

Then a slow song came on.

* * *

><p><em>I'm dying to catch my breath<em>

_Oh, why don't I ever learn_?

* * *

><p>Sebastian turned to his husband and held out a hand.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I've lost all my trust<em>

_Though I've surely trued to turn it around_.

* * *

><p>Ciel hesitated before placing his hand in Sebastian's and allowing the elder demon to lead him into the middle of the garden where they began to dance.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Can you still see the heart of me?<em>

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_. . .

* * *

><p>They pulled each other close, as if promising never to let the other go.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't tear me down for all I need<em>

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

* * *

><p>Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's chest as they moved gracefully around the grass lined dance floor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm here on the edge again<em>

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_From turning it around_

* * *

><p>Neither of them said anything. They just held each other close in the way they never did when they had first lived in the Phantomhive estate.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Can you still see the heart of me?<em>

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

* * *

><p>It was such a shame that they hadn't had that time together but now they had eternity to make up for it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't tear me down for all I need<em>

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

* * *

><p>Now they could love how they wished and no one could judge them. No one had any right to. The world was a different world now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't tear it down, what's left of me<em>

_Make my heart a better place_

* * *

><p>Everything was different now. Every stone had been deformed, every tree had grown and every mind had opened.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I tried many times but nothing was real<em>

_Make it fade away, don't break me down_

* * *

><p>But one thing had remained the same. The two demons dancing, locked together in one another's arms, still felt the same way about each other.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I want to believe that this is for real<em>

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

* * *

><p>They still loved each other with a fiery passion, even after all those years of being apart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't tear me down for all I need<em>

_Make my heart a better place_

* * *

><p>For those two, nothing had changed. Nothing needed to change.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't tear me down for all I need<em>

_Make my heart a better place_

* * *

><p>Everything was perfect. Perfect because they had each other and that's exactly how they wanted it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Give me something I can believe<em>

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_


	8. Something Different

People began to leave about an hour after the first dance which suited the newly-weds just fine.

They made their way up to Ciel's bedroom, kissing tenderly.

They fell onto the bed on their sides and just stared at each other like they were trying to memorize each other's faces. Sebastian reached out and stroked Ciel's cheek.

"Sebastian, I. . ." Ciel began but found himself unsure of how to word what he wanted.

Sebastian frowned. "What is it?"

"I want to . . . I want . . . I . . . I . . ."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly when he realized what Ciel wanted. He pulled Ciel closer and kissed the young one with a slow, burning passion. "Take me." the elder whispered and Ciel let out a sigh of relief, thanking whatever forces were at work that Sebastian had known what he needed.

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded and got up, pulling the young master with him. "As long as it's you."

They kissed slowly, like it was their first time. Sebastian felt Ciel's soft, clumsy fingers brush against his chest as the young one began gradually unbuttoning Sebastian's tailcoat. The piece of clothing slid off and Ciel began gently kissing Sebastian's neck as those unskilled, pale fingers began to unbutton Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian returned the favour by removing his lover's coat and shirt. The items were discarded on the floor, forgotten.

Ciel gently pushed Sebastian onto the bed and, after removing their shoes, climbed on top, kissing the elder leisurely; his hands exploring the elder's upper regions with a slowness that was too tender to be frustrating.

Ciel sat up and unbuckled Sebastian's belt. The elder lifted his hips to allow the younger to remove his trousers. The once-earl did so and began to lick his fingers until they were good and wet. He then proceeded to lick the length of Sebastian's erection before taking it into his mouth.

While Sebastian was distracted, Ciel inserted a finger into Sebastian's entrance. The elder male whimpered in discomfort and pain, confirming Ciel's suspicions.

Sebastian was a virgin in that particular area.

Knowing this, Ciel tried to be as gentle as possible. He sucked, licked and teased Sebastian as two other fingers joined their brother. The young demon began to move his fingers, trying to find that one spot that would make Sebastian see stars.

A cry of pleasure was suddenly ripped from Sebastian's throat and Ciel knew he had found what he was searching for.

He released Sebastian's erection and pulled his finger's out. Sebastian tried not to make a noise of complaint but couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped his mouth.

Ciel removed the rest of his own clothing before positioning himself.

Sebastian made a noise consisting of pain, pleasure and more pain that had never fallen passed his lips before as Ciel pushed himself in. The younger held still, allowing the pain to subside some and the elder to become used to the feeling of being filled. "C-Ciel, you can m-move now." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel began to move. Slowly at first but he sped up, thrusting in deeper and harder as he hit Sebastian's prostate again and again. The young one relished in the sound of Sebastian's obvious ecstasy as reached between them and began pumping the elder in time to the thrusts.

Soon, Sebastian came and Ciel came only seconds after. He collapsed on top of his lover and didn't move.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel as the younger pulled out of the elder. "Is that really how it feels like for you?" he asked.

Ciel smiled. "Uh huh. It becomes less painful each time, though."

"Good." Sebastian said then was silent for a moment. "As nice as this was, I think I prefer being inside you."

"I prefer it that way too." Ciel agreed. "But it was a nice change. We'll definitely be doing that again at some point."

Sebastian chucked and held Ciel tighter. "I love you."

"Hmm." Ciel said. "I love you too."


	9. Til Death Do Us Part

Ciel awoke with the oddest feeling in his gut.

It was as if his whole body was warning him that something was amiss.

The young demon sat up to look around his bedroom. Nothing was out of place; their clothing was still on the floor, the door was still shut and Sebastian was still fast asleep beside him. The mansion was quiet. Too quiet.

The young one glanced at his clock. It wasn't even four in the morning yet. What in hell had caused him to awaken at this ungodly hour? What was it that felt so wrong about the morning? What was wrong?

The young king slid out of bed and slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once clean, Ciel returned to the bedroom and pulled on some fresh underwear from the draws and hauled on an old pair of faded blue jeans.

The young one looked at Sebastian's sleeping figure. Ciel remembered the first time he had sex and figured Sebastian would be exhausted. It was best to let the old demon sleep.

"Ciel?"

_Or not._

Ciel crawled back onto the bed and lay beside his lover. His husband.

"Go back to sleep." Ciel said stroking the elder's face.

Sebastian moved and, suddenly, his mouth was claming the younger's with a soft, sweet passion. "You go back to sleep." Sebastian said pulling Ciel closer. The young one tried not to laugh as the elder's odd behaviour that came from Sebastian being so drowsy. The younger allowed the older demon to rest his head on the young one's naked chest.

Ciel stared up, frowning slightly, at the ceiling while playing with strands of the elder demon's hair. The odd feeling was still in his gut but not as strongly as before. After everything, Ciel couldn't dismiss it as nothing but nor could he do much about it anyway. Besides, if anything did happen, the young Phoenix was more than capable of taking care of himself. As was the demon that had fallen back asleep.

Ciel smiled as his husband's arms unconsciously tightened around the younger's middle. There must be something about being taken that made one feel awfully vulnerable, judging on the fact Sebastian was doing the snuggling and not the other way around.

Careful not to awake the elder, Ciel pulled the duvet over them and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian re-awoke with his head still resting on Ciel's chest.<p>

So this was how Ciel felt every morning; warm, fuzzy and a little sore.

It was odd, feeling so vulnerable but, surprisingly, the elder demon quite liked it. He liked the fact he had given Ciel part of him he had never given anyone before. He liked the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. And he liked snuggling. It was like their rolls had been temporarily switched.

The elder cautiously slid out of bed and snuck to the bathroom to shower. As soon as he was unsoiled in both his and Ciel's juices, he dried and dressed himself before returning to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>While Sebastian had been in the shower, Ciel had awoken only to find himself in blank rang of a demon with a gun. "G'morning to you too." Ciel said politely.<p>

"You shouldn't have the power you do, you little brat." the intruder hissed pointing the gun at Ciel's forehead for a quick, messy death.

"You realize guns are useless on our kind, yes?" Ciel asked sitting up with a smirk.

The stranger smirked right back. "No, but a bullet forged in the fires of Hell will kill."

Ciel's eyes widened as he remembered his lessons on demonhood.

Then the young one relaxed; it wasn't a bad way to die. He was happily married to the demon he loved, he had everything he could ever want and he still looked eighteen. All in all, he'd be perfectly ok with dying at that moment.

Trust Sebastian to emerge from the bathroom and throw himself in front of the speeding bullet as it raced towards Ciel's forehead.

Mortally wounded, Sebastian sank to the floor.

Time seemed to slow down as Ciel realized what had happened, what was going on. What Sebastian had done. "No." Ciel whispered. "No."

His eyes shifted into their true demonic shade of red as he looked up at the demon who had taken the shot. Without a word, an enraged Ciel burst into flame and attacked the assassin the only way he could. By burning, punching and tearing until blood flowed and the stranger was dead. Or close to death.

Ciel quickly rushed to Sebastian's side. "Oh, hell. Oh, hell." Ciel said grabbing the sheet off the bed, pressing it to the wound. "It's going to be alright."

"Ciel . . ."

"You'll be ok, you'll see . . ."

"Ciel. . ."

"Everything's going to be . . . To be . . . B-be al-alright."

"Ciel." Sebastian whispered, his strength was fading and he knew he didn't have much time left. Already Ciel's face was slipping away and black was taking his vision and there was something he needed to remind his Love.

"What?" the boy was crying, shaking uncontrollably.

Sebastian reached up to stroke Ciel's cheek, with a tender smile on his lips. "I love you." he breathed.

"As I love you." Ciel said with a watery smile but, to his dismay, Sebastian's eyes flickered shut and his hand slid from Ciel's cheek as the elder demon slipped away into a back void of darkness.

"No, Sebastian. . ." Ciel sobbed holding the man he loved close. "Please don't. You promised. You vowed. You swore. Always." the young one cried. "Y-you c-can't leave me. You p-promised."

Silence.

That was the only thing that answered his desperate cries as he held his dying soul mate in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah! Please don't kill me. <strong>_

_**Not just yet.**_

_**Read on and, if you're not happy, you can kill me then.**_

_**xxx**_


	10. My Angel

Sebastian's heartbeat was becoming fainter and fainter.

_Sebastian. You promised. You remember? You promised._

Ciel had finally calmed down and was just rocking Sebastian slightly.

_I'm sorry, Sebastian. Please, don't leave me. You promised. Please. I love you_.

The young one stroked the dying elder's face lovingly before gently kissing those soft, lifeless lips.

_Come back to me, my love_.

An odd, bust strangely familiar, sensation tingled down Ciel's spine.

He had only felt it a couple of times when he had. . .

_Oh_!

. . .** When he had healed Grell's wounds and Sebastian's burns with just his touch**!**!**!

Hope flared inside the young demon as he opened up Sebastian's shirt to get to the wound before pressing his hand against the bullet hole.

The effect was immediate.

Warmth spread throughout Sebastian's body, his heartbeat picked up steadily and he was visibly breathing. Ciel flinched when he felt the bullet. He pulled it out and Sebastian groaned.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, uncertainly as the wound closed over to become nothing but a little pink scar.

The demon gasped and his eye, those gloriously ruby red eyes that had always captivated the young one's attention, flickered open. "Ciel . . . What. . ." but he was silenced by a pair of desperate lips on his.

"Sebastian, thank God." Ciel whispered. "Sebastian." the young one was loosing consciousness quickly having used up a lot of energy to kill the assassin and then again to heal Sebastian. "I love you." he sobbed resting his forehead against Sebastian's. "I love you."

And he was lost to the darkness.

_Sebastian._

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke to find himself curled in Sebastian's arms. The elder was awake, holding the young one close and stroking Ciel's blue-black hair. The memory of what had happened, God knew how many hours ago, has Ciel gasping for breath like he was having an asthma attack. Of course the young one didn't get them anymore now that he was a demon but, the young one's emotional state was threatening to overwhelm the young Phoenix.<p>

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked apprehensively, his fingers clutching the front of Sebastian's open shirt. He could hear the other demon's heartbeat, feel his warmth and hear his soft breathing but the younger needed to hear the elder's voice.

"I'm here." Sebastian said tightening his hold on his love.

Tears of relief flooded Ciel's eyes and streamed down his cheeks, soaking his husband's shirt. "You almost broke your promise." Ciel said at attempt to lighten the mood but his voice shook.

"Almost." Sebastian agreed. "But I was saved by an angel."

Ciel let out a short laugh. "No angel. Just me." he said snuggling closer into Sebastian's arms.

"No, my Love. I believe you are an angel." Sebastian said kissing the top of Ciel's head. "Not one like that horrid thing that killed your parents. You are one of the True Angels, one that hasn't fallen."

"You do realize I'm a demon, right?" Ciel said. "I eat human souls, I sin and . . . and all that jazz."

"I don't care." Sebastian whispered before shifting his husband so that he and Ciel could see one another, their faces only inches apart. "You are an angel to me."

Their mouths met and the world fell away.

After that, they just stayed there like that. Ciel curled up, with the duvet draped over him, lying in Sebastian's arms. Unmoving and perfectly content to hold each other forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOL and you thought I was actually going to kill Sebastian.<strong>_

_**What kind of person do you think I am?**_


	11. Talking to Auntie Grell

The nasty smell of fresh blood and burnt flesh was the first scent that reached the red headed reaper's nose when he first entered the Phantomhive manor. He followed the smell to the newly wed's bedroom to find Ciel on the bed, curled up in Sebastian's arms, shaking while the elder stroked the younger's hair in an attempt to comfort the Demon King. On the floor, in the middle of the room, was the source of the stench.

"What the Hell happened here?" Grell wanted to know.

Sebastian made to move Ciel to get up but Ciel, still traumatised, would not let go. So Sebastian explained from where he sat. "The demon here was an assassin. Here to kill Ciel."

"What?" Grell demanded. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sebastian asked. "The guy obviously felt threatened by the great power Ciel has over Demonkind. He didn't feel like anyone has a right to that power and that the Demon king should be taken care of."

"Ok, so why is Ciel shaking like a frightened kitty?" Grell asked posing with his hands on his hips, his eyebrows set in a firm frown.

"Because I was almost killed." Sebastian answered.

"The stupid idiot took the bullet." Ciel whispered.

"But. . ." Grell began then realized what the weapon must have been. "The bullets were specialized, weren't they?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Shit." Grell said and earned a soft chuckle from the younger demon. "I'll clean up. You two just relax." and the reaper set to work; removing the body, cleaning up the melted flesh and blood as the live demons watched from the bed. "Which one of you killed him because you made one hell of a mess?"

"Ciel." Sebastian answered. "He used his power to burn the bastard before using his Healing Touch to heal me."

Grell looked over at the small demon in disbelief. "Really?" he asked. Ciel didn't look like the type to burn and kill without mercy. Then again, the red head had leaned not to underestimate the young one.

Sebastian nodded, still stroking the little Phoenix's hair. "He's more dangerous than he looks."

There was a time when Ciel would have scowled Sebastian for such a comment but, right now, he couldn't find the strength or the will to do much more than just lie in Sebastian's arms. He had very almost lost Sebastian; he wasn't about to get in a mood with the elder demon just now.

There was silence as Grell finished his job.

After about twenty minutes, the red head seemed to realize the small demon spoken few words since the reaper's arrival. Grell looked at the young one who was still shaking but a lot less than he had been. The reaper approached the two demons so that he could see the 'child' better.

Ciel's arms were wrapped firmly around Sebastian's middle, his face was very pale - paler than usual - and his mismatched eyes were wide, staring and unseeing. He looked like a scared child watching a horror film.

"Ciel?" Grell said softly.

Those pretty, mismatched eyes of amethyst and sapphire snapped up at the red head. The young one didn't say anything, he just waited for Grell to speak but Grell straightened and looked at Sebastian. "I think he's gone into shock." said the reaper.

"I know." Sebastian said softly. "I think he's going a bit OTT, if you ask me."

"Sebastian," Grell said stroking Ciel's hair, "he's a lot more fragile than you think, you know. He's not the cold hearted earl you once knew. He may still give the impression that he is, sometimes but I know Ciel now. He's more tender hearted than you give him credit for. He watched you almost die, from the look of things. You have no idea how traumatized Ciel must be by that."

Frowning, Sebastian looked down at the small figure lying in his arms. "He's not asleep, is he?"

"No." Grell confirmed. "He's just staring at the floor."

"Hmm." Sebastian said. "So, why are you here?"

"I came to see how you two are." Grell replied. "I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy New Year but I think that would be a little pointless now all things considered. I'm sorry you had to endure this."

"It's not your fault." Sebastian said.

"No but I still feel bad."

Sebastian laughed softly and continued to stroke Ciel's hair.

There was a long uncomfortable silence that was broken by Grell's impatient sigh. "Ciel, Sebastian's alright. He's not going anywhere."

The young one didn't answer.

"Ciel?" Grell crouched down before the young one. "Ciel, answer me."

Ciel's eyes flickered up to meet the eyes of the reaper.

"Are you alright?"

Ciel jerked his head in an affirmation.

Then he yawned and Grell couldn't help but smile at how cute the young demon looked.

"Sebastian?""Hmm?" the elder demon answered; slightly surprised the younger had broken his silence.

"Will you still be here if I go to sleep?" Ciel whispered.

"I'll be here." Sebastian promised.

Satisfied, Ciel closed his eyes and allowed sleep to wash over him. Soon he was breathing evenly, his grip of the elder's waist relaxed and he was off in Dream Land.

"Will he be alright?" Grell asked anxiously. The reaper had come to care deeply for the pair of them and hated seeing the younger in such a state.

"I don't know." Sebastian admitted. "This is the third time he's nearly lost me for good. I don't know how long it will take for him to recover this time."

"Third?"

"Yes. The first time it was of my own free will."

"What happened?" Grell asked sitting on the floor.

"He had just become a demon." Sebastian said. "I was angered. I had done everything the young Lord had asked of me and he couldn't hold up his end of the bargain. I wanted him to at least treat me with some respect. We got into a fight and I ended up wounding him with my words. I figured that, though it would break my heart, it would be best if I left."

"But you didn't leave in the end."

"No, I was leaving." Sebastian said. "He came after me."

"He did?" Grell was shocked. He remembered how prideful the young one had been, how cold hearted and how wrapped in his idea of dignity. "Really?"

"Yes." Sebastian smiled slightly. "Barefoot and still in his night-shirt and he begged me to stay."

"He . . . Begged?"

Sebastian nodded. "I was probably more shocked than you are."

"Then he must have already fallen for you," Grell mused.

"We've had that conversation." Sebastian chuckled. "He had fallen long before then. Do you remember the time Lady Elizabeth broke his ring?"

"How could I forget?" Grell asked. "Everyone was so surprised he had shown so much emotion."

"That night, Ciel revealed a side of him I never knew existed: his vulnerable side."

Grell started to laugh.

"What?" Sebastian demanded.

"Bassy, the boy was twelve years old." Grell chuckled. "Of course he had a vulnerable side."

Sebastian smiled. "I know that but he always seemed so. . ."

"Mature?" Grell interrupted. "Pigheaded? Proud?"

"I was going to say 'strong'." Sebastian sniggered. "But they work too." he looked down at the demon in his arms. "The point was, that was the night we realized we love each other."

"Let me guess, neither one of you told the other."

The pair laughed quietly, trying not to wake the younger.

There was silence for a while but it was a nice silence as they each thought back to the time when everything had seemed so simple.

"What about you? When did you realize that our feelings ran deeper than a simple 'master and butler' relationship?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Grell smiled. "When Madam Red was about to kill him." he said. "The look on your face . . . I didn't realize what it was at first but I did realize you cared for the brat a lot more than you let on, a lot more than you should."

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. "You realized all that from just one expression?"

Grell nodded and moved back so he could sit propped against a wall. "I could also tell that sleeping beauty here felt the same way."

"How?"

"The look in his eye that appeared every time he looked at you." Grell said with a sigh. "There was always that look of adoration mixed with desperation, sorrow and pain. He knew he loved you but he thought he would never be able to have you. I came to the realization that all his bad moods, all those times he became angered for no clear reason; it was all because he was desperately in love with you and he couldn't say anything."

Sebastian rested his head against the headboard on the bed. "You're smarter than I gave you credit for." he told the reaper. "Tell me, did you really fancy me or were you trying to disguise your intelligence by irritating us?"

"Neither," Grell laughed. "I was trying to make Ciel jealous so the brat would finally tell you how he feels."

"It didn't work."

"No. I began to doubt he had any feelings for you at all when he sold you to me for a day." Grell said. "It was his birthday, I think. Yes?"

"Yes, I remember that." Sebastian grinned. "Lady Elizabeth had been kidnapped and Ciel was coming to her rescue. I thought he was in love with her. I realize now that he cared for her not because he was in love with her but, because, really, she was the only friend his age that he had."

The red head laughed. "You were jealous of her, though. Admit it."

"It's true." the elder demon confessed. "But something tells me she'd be envious of me now, if she was with us." he chuckled.

"Yes, you married her fiancé." Grell teased then became serious. "She loved him. I was the one that got to see her cinematic record. She loved him with all her innocent heart."

"Was she happy when she died?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"She was sick, tired and ready for death, or should I say me?" Grell mused. "But, yes, she was happy."

"Wasn't she always?" came the muffled voice of a sleepy younger demon.

"How long have you been awake?" Grell asked.

"Long enough for me to hear Sebastian confess to jealousy." Ciel said shifting out of the position he'd been lying in for several hours and finding a more comfortable one that still allowed him to latch on to his husband like a child. "If I go out, will you still be here?"

Sebastian frowned. "Of course but why d you need to go out?"

"I'm . . . hungry." Ciel said awkwardly glancing at Grell, hoping he wouldn't realize what the young demon meant. Of course, he had no such luck.

"You need a soul?" Grell asked.

Ciel let out a sigh and nodded.

"Why? You had one yesterday." Grell said. "I thought you wouldn't need one for another few weeks now that you're older."

"It's one of the side effects of using my powers." Ciel explained. "I get weak and a soul is the only thing that can replace that energy."

"What happens if you don't get a soul in time?" Grell asked.

"What happens if you leave a human baby in the middle of the desert with no food and water for a few months?" was Ciel's retort.

Well, that was one way to shut the reaper up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, this is all I can give you for now.<em>**

**_Hope you forgive me if I take forever on the next update._**

**_Love you all_**

**_Your Dark little Secret_**

**_S_**

**_x_**


	12. All The Lovers

Three hours later and Sebastian was almost forcing Ciel to devour the soul of a young man the young demon had made a deal with. Ciel should have realized that his husband was going to act like a psychopath once he found out Ciel could potentially die if he didn't get a soul in his system ASAP.

Grell was still there when they returned home. He was sitting in the lounge obviously waiting for the couple to return. Now that he'd had such a insightful conversation with Sebastian, Grell had several other questions he wanted to ask the pair.

Sebastian slumped down onto a sofa and let out a sigh, enjoying the fact he was home. Ciel, though Grell expected the young Lord to sit in the lone grand chair as the young one would have done back when he was a spoilt Earl, curled up into his husband's side and allowed Sebastian to drape an arm around him.

Grell studied the two for a minute, his yellow-green eyes observing the affectionate gestures, before sitting up straighter. "Who's brilliant idea was it to keep you two apart while Ciel was training?" the red head asked.

"A demon by the name of Zeno." Ciel said drowsily.

"It was **him**?" Sebastian demanded, anger boiling in his veins. "He did that to us, to you?"

"Hush, love." Ciel said. "He had his reasons."

"Care to elaborate?" Grell asked and Ciel let out a soft chuckle.

"If Sebastian had been there, I would have been able to take advantage of the situation. I would not have learnt to fend for myself because I knew that Sebastian would protect me no matter what." Ciel explained. "I needed to learn in case something happened that rendered Sebastian unable to defend me. Also, my frustration at not being able to see Sebastian helped me find my power and maser control. Part of me is grateful that my tutors did what they did but most of me is still a bit pissed off."

Grell laughed at Ciel's uncharacteristic swearing. "Ok, I guess that makes sense." he chuckled. "but something else doesn't add up." the demon and the demonling frowned in confusion. "Why did Lau give up his soul to save Sebastian?"

Ciel frowned. "That's a good question." he said looking up at his husband.

Sebastian let out a sigh. "One of the demon's had injured him. Lau had an out-of-character moment of reflection one what he had done with his life. I guess, figuring he had never really done much and knowing that he owed us big time must have been what had made him act. He was tired of wondering whether or not he was a butterfly."

"Ok." Grell said sarcastically. "And I suppose you also had a nice chat with Thomas the Tank-engine too?"

"With whom?" Sebastian asked in disbelief with a raised eyebrow.

"I think he just referenced a kid's TV program." Ciel said.

"Yes, that's what I thought but I was hoping my ears had deceived me." Sebastian replied.

Ciel laughed and snuggled further into Sebastian's side. It was times like this when the young reaper could plainly see the young demonling as the twelve year old human that he had once been. Except, of course, Ciel was much lighter hearted and less serious. Maybe it was the realization that he wasn't going to die young that had pulled the young one out of his state of adult-like seriousness, perhaps that was why the young one had embraced his inner child and had become one with it thus being able to grow into an adult and not an adult ready to embrace the red clutches of Death.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Ciel and Sebastian were back in the bedroom ripping off on another's clothing. They fell onto the bed, kissing with an urgency that shook them both. They needed each other or, at least, Ciel needed Sebastian and Sebastian wasn't going to argue. "I love you." Sebastian whispered before he thrust in making Ciel throw his head back and cry out an boisterous "Yes!"<p>

They clung to each other desperately, moaning in pure and untainted bliss. At some point, Ciel had begun to cry and Sebastian kissed away the tears best he could. He knew his master was fragile at the moment, he knew his lover needed the tender kisses and the love he was giving.

"Sebastian." Ciel gasped passionately. There was still an air of desperation to his words and Sebastian did his best to erase his little lord's fears through their fervent love-making. "Oh, Hell, Sebastian." the younger moaned and Sebastian made some sort of unidentifiable noise as a reply. "I love you, God, how I love you." Ciel whimpered and Sebastian held him tighter in some form of reassurance. "N-Never. . .Never let me go." the younger begged. "Never l-leave me again. Never. Sebastian, please."

Sebastian's heart broke as Ciel revealed his thoughts through their moment of intimacy. "Never." the elder promised as he held the other tighter. "Never. Mine. Yours. Always." with that they toppled over the edge.

They collapsed beside one another, breathing rapidly. Ciel, recovering slightly quicker, forced his jelly-like (jell-o for all you Americans) limbs to tangle with his husband's as he rested his head on Sebastian's chest and listened to the elder's heartbeat.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said suddenly as a thought suddenly struck him.

"Yes, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked and Ciel refrained from rolling his eyes at the old title.

"When we were separated. . .when I was training. . .did you. . .did. . ." Ciel let out a frustrated sigh. "Did you take up any lover's. Since we've been together, has it only been me?"

Sebastian was silent for a moment, surprised Ciel had even bothered asking such a question. "No, Hell no. Ciel, you were the only thing in my thoughts. I never took up any lovers, never had sex or enrolled in any sexual activities with another person." Sebastian swore. "It was you. It was always you.. It was always only ever you. I love you."

Ciel nodded. "Good." he said with a sleepy sigh.

"And you, Ciel?" Sebastian asked after a pause. "Did you take up any other lovers."

Silence.

"Ciel?"

More silence.

"Please tell me you didn't."

Not one word was uttered from the younger.

Then Sebastian realized. . .

Ciel had fallen asleep.


	13. A Ball?

Valentines day was something Ciel had never really celebrated. There had been times throughout his life where he thought he wanted to but, aside from the odd box of chocolates and hearts from and given to Elizabeth all those years ago, Ciel had never gotten round to it.

Now, however, Ciel wanted to celebrate it. He wanted to make it special but there was nothing much Ciel could give his husband. He had already given Sebastian himself, mind, body and soul so there wasn't much that Ciel could give Sebastian.

But this was Sebastian. Ciel smiled slightly as he glanced at the man in question. He knew Sebastian would love anything Ciel got him simply because it was from Ciel. The young one let out a sigh. What had he done to deserve such a man?

An unexpected knock on the door and a surprise visitor brought Ciel out of his thoughts.

An average height demon with sandy blonde hair and soft auburn eyes demon entered the room. The couple recognized the visitor immediately and greeted him formally. "Joseph, what brings you here?"

"My apologizes, my King." Joe said with a bow. "I came to inform you that the murderers I reported to you a month and a half ago are dead. They were killed in a struggle to bring them to you. I am sorry you had no chance in passing your judgement."

Ciel's expression turned grave then hardened. "You need not apologize, Joseph. It is done."

Sebastian blinked. There it was. The earl Sebastian had once known. It was the side that Sebastian had not fallen in love with but had grown to accept until he had found it almost nonexistent. It surprised the elder demon every time he saw it and that was only when Ciel was playing the role of King.

"Yes, my Lord." Joe said and Sebastian almost narrowed his eyes. That was _his_ line.

Apparently Ciel agreed. "Joe, don't call me that." he said coolly. "Is there anything else that you need to report?"

"No, your Majesty." Joe replied. "However, there is a matter I would like to discus with you."

Some of Ciel's composure faltered as surprise tarnished his cool, calm façade. "Oh?"

Joe suddenly looked nervous. "Well, Valentines day is approaching and I wanted to do something special for my partner. I was hoping that, maybe, you could host a valentines party. I would be happy to pay . . ."

"No." Ciel said bluntly.

"No?" the sandy blonde repeated.

"No." Ciel agreed. "I would be happy to host a party as long as I am not expected to dance. There will be no need for payment. A ball is exactly what we need. Don't you agree Sebastian?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his husband. Ciel's eyes were much too mischievous for Sebastian to feel comfortable with. "What are you plotting, my Lord?"

Ciel couldn't help but grin as a wicked idea formed in his mind and he turned back to Joe. "Spread the word and tell your partner that the King is hosting a ball to celebrate Valentines day. Everyone is invited but you must come in wearing fancy-dress."

A grin began to form and blossom across Joe's face as he clicked to what Ciel was thinking. "You know what, your Majesty? You're brilliant."

Ciel winked. "Yes." he agreed. "Yes I am."

Of course Sebastian, once again, was completely baffled.

On the bright side, his 'WTF' expression was just adorable.

I didn't say it the bright side for Sebastian. ;)

* * *

><p>Ciel had snuck out.<p>

Sebastian could come find him at any time, of course, but that was only when - if - Ciel called him.

He had bribed Joe into driving him into town to pick out a costume. "What kind of costume are you looking for?" Joe asked glancing at his King. Then he saw the look in the younger's eyes and found he didn't need an answer. "Something kinky, huh?"

Ciel grinned. "You know me so well."

Joe laughed and parked his car in the car park. "I should. I've had to put up with you for a century."

The young Phoenix saddened. "Yes." he agreed. "At least there were some good things over those years. I don't know what I would have done with out you and Charlotte."

"Thanks." Joe said unbuckling his seatbelt. They climbed out of the old Ford. "Can I ask you something? Why are you always so formal to me when Sebastian's around?"

Ciel let out a sigh. "Pride."

"After all this time, you're still part Earl." Joe chuckled.

"It's not like I'll be rid of him completely." Ciel said. "Besides, he comes in handy from time to time."

Joe looked at the younger demon. "You don't need him anymore, Ciel." the older demon protested. "I saw the look on your Partner's face when you showed him the earl. He accepts the Earl, he knows it's there but he loves you. If you keep the Earl part, Ciel, you might end up confusing him. He won't know which side of you is the real you and which side is pretends."

Sapphire and amethyst eyes widened then relaxed. "He knows, he always did."

"How do you know?" Joe asked.

The Phoenix grinned. "Because it's Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Sebastian was worried.<p>

Ciel was planning something once again and, while the result last time had been wonderful, Sebastian couldn't help but be nervous about what his master was plotting now.

A ball seemed innocent enough but Ciel had never been into social gatherings. The last ball that Sebastian could recall his lover going to, Ciel had been forced to wear a corset and, while the boy had looked mouth-watering, Ciel had definitely not enjoyed it.

He let out a sigh. '_might as well start preparing for this damn ball, then._' he thought heading to the kitchens.

Sebastian spent an entire day making Ciel's favourite treats in the shape of love hearts. If someone had told him he would be doing anything so cheesy a century and a half ago, he would have killed them for suggesting he would ever do something so pathetic but now it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

A smiled played in the corner of his lips until he thought about the conversation he and Ciel had just a few nights ago, when Ciel had asked Sebastian if he had taken up any lovers. Ciel had yet to assure the elder that he too had not participated in any sexual activities with any other than he.

_Not that I could really ever blame you if you had, my love._


	14. Mine

"A what? You can't possibly be serious!" Ciel laughed. "I may have softened where dignity is concerned but a maid outfit? There is no way I'd. . ."

"Please." Joe interrupted. "I was joking. I'm not that . . . Oh no."

"Oh no?"

"What ever happens, do not turn around." the older demon advised.

Of course Ciel then **had** to turn around. He spotted the source of Joe's discomfort and waved. "Grell! Grell!." Ciel called. "Over here!"

The red headed reaper grinned his usual creepy grin that had any human that saw it back off slightly. "Ciel, this is one place I wouldn't expect to see you." the reaper said walking over to them. Joe let out a quiet whimper. "oh, is this for that Valentines party of yours?"

"Yep." Ciel said cheerfully. "Joe's been trying to talk me into wearing a maid outfit."

"A what?"

"That's what I said." Ciel then grinned wickedly. "I prefer the cat ears, myself. What do you think Grell?"

Grell just gaped at the youngest demon like a fish out of water.

"You should right a book." Joe said. "_'__How To Shut Grell Sutcliff Up In Ten Syllables Or Less__'_."

Ciel grinned but that smiled into something softer. "It's odd. I never thought I'd ever count you as a friend." he told the reaper who smiled back.

"Me neither. Brat." Grell said.

"Psychopath."

"Touché."

They laughed.

"So, little Lord, what exactly were you looking for. . .?"

* * *

><p>Ciel got home quite late having spent the day with Joe and Grell. It had been, let's say, an interesting day. The young demon had enjoyed himself but was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep in the arms of his husband.<p>

Said husband was lying on the sofa with a book open on his stomach, fast asleep. Ciel smiled with amusement and listed all the reasons why grabbing a marker pen was _**not **_a good idea. He then made his way to his room.

The once-earl let his clothing fall where they may before pulling on a nightshirt that only just reached halfway down his thighs as apposed to down to his knees like it once had. The young demon climbed into bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Not long later, however, Ciel was awoken by someone climbing into bed next to him. He recognised the scent and the essence of the demon climbing in beside him and made no more to stop the elder from kissing the back of his neck and drape an arm around his waist. "hey." he yawned.

A low, sleepy chuckle was the answer Sebastian gave before gently nipping on the young one's earlobe. "I thought you'd never come home."

"I was considering it." Ciel joked rolling slightly to see the elder.

"Liar." the elder said kissing his little master. "Love you."

"Hmm." was the sleepy agreement.

A few moments later found the two in a lover's embrace and Ciel was falling asleep in his lover's arms but Sebastian chose to ruin that by speaking. "Ciel?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" Ciel answered slightly miffed.

"Did. . .did you take up any lovers while I was absent from your life?" Sebastian asked quietly and Ciel forgave him for interrupting the young one's descent to oblivion.

Ciel rolled over in Sebastian's arms to look at his lover. "Sebastian." he said quite seriously. "the thing you must understand is that you were my first, you are my last and you always have been my only."

Sebastian let out a relived sight.

"However. . ."

Sebastian stopped breathing.

"A kiss or two were stolen." Ciel confessed. "nothing more. No tongue. I didn't let it get that far."

There was a moment of complete silence before Sebastian asked through obviously gritted teen "Who, when, where and why?"

"Joseph's current Partner, Charlotte." Ciel answered. "Joe introduced us. He thought I needed someone who could stop me moping over you. We went on a date, she kissed me but I pulled away before she could slide her tongue down my throat. We became friends and she started dating Joe."

"How long ago was this?"

Ciel had to think about that one. "um, about . . .sixteen years ago, maybe?"

"That was the only incident?"

"Yes."

"You went no further than a peck on the mouth?"

"That is correct."

"No one elder has had the pleasure. . ." Sebastian pulled Ciel closer ". . .of having you inside them or being inside you?"

"You sound kind of possessive." Ciel chuckled.

"You're mine." was Sebastian's reply as he rolled the other onto his back and forced himself between the young one's legs. He then attack the young one's neck, nipping a little harder than usual, his fingers dug into the young one's hips a little deeper than normal and his kisses were a little fiercer than habitual. "only mine."

Now Ciel was rather enjoying this. He never knew how sexy possessive could be. He raked his nails down Sebastian's back, making the elder hiss a little. "show me how much you own me." Ciel whispered. "show me I'm yours."

Sebastian ripped off his own boxers before tearing off Ciel's. He pushed up the young one's nightshirt and thrust himself in. Ciel cried out in pain but he didn't let Sebastian stop. This was no longer just about Sebastian's need to claim Ciel as his own, it was about Ciel's need for Sebastian to claim him too.

"Mine."

Every harsh, rapid thrust pushed Ciel's doubts further away, every angry red bite mark told the world he was Sebastian's. There was nothing gentle about their movements. This love-making was brutal, painfully pleasurable and violent.

"Mine."

They were nearing completion now.

"Mine."

"SEBASTIAN!"

And they tumbled over the edge.

"Mine." Sebastian whispered gently nibbling on Ciel's ear.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, yeah.<em>**

**_Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Your awkward little secret_**

**_S._**

**_x_**


	15. After All This Time

"No." Sebastian told the red headed reaper.

"Please?"

"Grell, the Demon said no." William T. Spears told his other half.

Grell folded his arms with a quiet "Humph."

"Why, in the name of Satan, would I dress up as a vampire?" Sebastian demanded through narrow eyes. "it would be utterly ridiculous."

"That's the point." Grell said with a sigh then he grinned. "lucky you have a husband that can make you agree to anything." he gave Sebastian a wink.

"Funny." Sebastian said sarcastically as William rolled his eyes at his lover. "Speaking off, have you seen Ciel? He left before I woke up this morning."

"Oh, he went shopping with Joe." Grell answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"He's not cheating on me, is he?" Sebastian joked half-heartedly.

Grell spat out his coffee as he choked, laughing all the while. "there's no way the little brat would cheat on you, Sebastian." Grell chuckled when he recovered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "oh, I know." he said in such a way that made Grell look at him with a cautious and suspicious gaze. "It's not like he'd be able to after last night."

Grell's yellowish green eyes widened as the infamous reaper caught on to what Sebastian was saying. "you Marked him?" he asked searching for an affirmative. "talk about finally." Grell continued when the elder nodded. "What took you so long?"

"I wanted to give him the freedom to walk away if that's what he wanted." Sebastian explained.

William frowned. "I do not believe I am familiar with the significance of 'Marking'." he said looking to the demon of the three for an explanation but it was his lover that answered.

"When a demon Marks another, they claim the other as their. . .not mate exactly because, well, Sebastian and Ciel can't exactly have kids, can they? But as close as a mate as you can get when you're. . ."

"We call them our Partners." Sebastian interrupted.

"Exactly," Grell agreed and continued. "once Marked, the Marked one is unable to have sex with anyone other than the person that Marked them but it only works if the Marked is willing to be Marked." Grell turned to his friend. "how did Ciel take it when you said he was yours? I mean, there must have been some reaction when you said 'Mine'. Don't look at me like that. Every demon does it. Now, what was our Lord's reaction?" Sebastian blushed and muttered something. "So we can hear you." Grell snapped impatiently.

"He. . .well, he asked me to. . .show him how much I own him and then, at the end, he. . .said. . ." Sebastian was bright red by this point. "he said 'Always'."

_SMASH_

Grell had dropped his coffee mug and was now staring at the elder with wide, startle and joyful eyes. "he didn't try and say you were his too? He just let you claim him? No struggle for domination? Just 'Always'?" Sebastian nodded and Grell burst into jubilant tears. "oh, My. This is like one of those predictable love stories. It's almost like. . .like. . .Twilight!"

Sebastian let out a growl. He hated those films with a vengeance.

"The books, Sebastian, the books." Grell reassured the demon, knowing the elder thought the books were alright (yes, it surprised Grell too). "Oh, this is wonderful."

"What is?" William demanded, completely lost. "How is that of any significance?"

"Oh, Willy." Grell giggled "It's been centuries since any demon, once human or once angel alike, have been so submissive when being Marked."

"So?"

"Submissiveness does not come naturally to demons and kings."

"Which mean. . . ?" William prompted as Sebastian became a deep shade of scarlet.

"Which means" Grell was rather annoyed by this point since William, who was meant to be a very intelligent reaper, was obviously not getting it "the Demon king has found his other half."

William's eyes became very round. "you mean. . ."

"Yep."

"After all this time?"

"I know."

"So. . ."

"Our little Phoenix has found his Soul Mate."

* * *

><p>Ciel snorted as he spotted an outfit that was just begging to be inspected. "Oh, the irony." he muttered as he touched the frilly white lace. He glanced at his two companions and grinned. "Charlotte, Joe. I think I've found the perfect outfit."<p>

The bambi-eyed brunette female demon released her Partner's arm to inspect the article of clothing Ciel was currently grinning at. "It's perfect." she said with a wicked glint in her eyes. "We just need to get you a couple of things to go with it and you'll be the hottest damned thing at this ball."

"Hey!" Joe protested teasingly.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Ciel sniggered, grabbed the white thing and rushed down a different isle to find the required items to go with it.

* * *

><p>Sebastian waited patiently for his other half to come home. It was around six that evening when Ciel returned with bags in his hands.<p>

"No peeking." Ciel said and rushed off to some part of the mansion that Sebastian wasn't likely to go. He hid his purchases in a room that was the exact replica of his parents'. He mentally apologised then rushed back to his lover's awaiting arms. "how was your day?"

Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel onto his lap when he had sat himself back down on the sofa. "Uneventful. I was stuck with Grell and his poor excuse for a lover. I thought it was bad when he was dating the Undertaker."

Ciel blinked. "Grell dated Undertaker?"

"Uh-huh ." Sebastian said with a yawn. "For a little while. Maybe a decade?"

"Huh." Ciel commented before snuggling further into Sebastian's embrace. A thought occurred to him and he decided to ask Sebastian about it. "Sebastian, why did I stop aging at eighteen? Why didn't I just stop when I became a demon?"

Sebastian smiled. "Because you hadn't reached adulthood yet. Your gorgeous little body was too hormonal and underdeveloped to stop growing." the elder explained.

"Then why am I so short?" Ciel said with a cute pout that had Sebastian laughing when he saw it.

"That's just you." Sebastian said brushing his nose against Ciel's. "You're so itty and bitty because that's just you. Besides, it would be cruel to have you any taller. How on earth would I find some excuse to fuss over you if you weren't so small?" he laughed at Ciel's dark glare. "You love it really."

"Humph." was the response as Ciel crossed his arms and Sebastian just nipped playfully on his ear. Ciel turned his head and kissed the elder softly before snuggling back into his lover. "I'm tired."

Sebastian tightened his hold on his young love and stood. He carried his master to bed were they each fell fast asleep before their heads hit the pillow. Or Sebastian's chest as was the case with Ciel.


	16. Taunting

Mismatched eyes of sapphire and amethyst eyes fluttered open with the rising sun. The young Phoenix snuggled into his lover who chuckled.

"Good morning." Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel pulled the elder demon into a soft brushing of the lips that escalated in to a passionate kiss before moving closer into the elder's embrace. "How long have you been awake?" the younger asked with a yawn.

"A few minutes." the elder replied.

There was silence as they dozed lightly in each other's arms.

Then Ciel suddenly sat up. "It's Valentines." he said.

"Uh huh." Sebastian agreed. "I didn't get you anything. I figured I spoil you enough."

The younger laughed and gave his demon a swift kiss then hopped out of bed. He caught Sebastian's amused gaze and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Sebastian said, his smile becoming softer.

"Ok." Ciel said knowing he'd find out anyway. "I call dibs on showering first."

"Damn."

"We already are."

Sebastian laughed at that one and allowed Ciel to shower first without putting up a fight.

* * *

><p>At ten o'clock precisely, the hall was ready for a Valentines party. The hall was lit by candlelight, tables had been brought out and lined with food including some of Ciel's favourite cakes and small heart cut outs has been sprinkled on the floor like the sugar Ciel put on his cereal in the morning.<p>

The elder greeted the guests, most of which were wearing something that left very little to the imagination, and made small talk with the ones that knew Ciel.

"So, Sebastian Michaelis." said a female demon who was on the arm of Joseph, the demon Ciel had been spending his shopping trips with. "It's an honour. I'm Charlotte. No doubt you have heard of me?"

"I've heard of you." Sebastian said politely. "Especially the part were you . . ."

"Kissed him?" Charlotte interrupted. "Yes, yes. Don't play the jealous husband on me. He turned me down over sixteen years ago. Terrible for my ego until he informed me his tastes did not lie with anyone but you."

Sebastian smiled. "Sorry, can't help it."

"Yeah, sure." Charlotte rolled her eyes. Then she became very serious, her eyes flashed that demonic red to emphasis the threat in her next words. "Whatever happens, do not let what your parents did to the young King happen to him again in this life. Or, so help me, I will have your head."

Sebastian swallowed knowing this she-demon, who was at least several centuries older than him, was perfectly serious and was very capable of such a feat. "Understood."

Her expression softened. "He will remember what they did, young one" Sebastian refrained from narrowing his eyes at her for calling him 'young one' "and he will need you. Even if he tries to push you away, keep hold of him. He loves you. He has always loved you and he always will. You are his other half and he is yours." Charlotte then grinned. "and in three, two, one. . ."

Every demon in the room, except Sebastian and Charlotte and Joe, went down on one knee as the young Demon King entered the room.

"There's no need for that." Ciel said. "this is a party. No formalities allowed."

Some laughed and got to their feet while others hesitated before rising.

Sebastian's mouth fell open when he saw what his young master was wearing.

Ciel was wearing a white, long sleeved dress-top which covered only a few inches of the top of his thighs. He was wearing lacy, white stockings and close toe heals that would make any office girl look hot. If Ciel had not his feminine structure, he would have looked ridiculous but, since he did have such a structure, he looked mouth watering. The crooked halo and angel wings were a nice touch.

A tall, brunet demon, who must have been just under twice the size of Sebastian and probably about a century or two older, clapped Sebastian on the back. "Man, you are one lucky demon." said the stranger.

"Oh, I know." Sebastian said as his and Ciel's eyes met over the shoulder of a reaper he was talking to.

"I'm Marcus." said the demon. "My mother named me after my father. She hated me, obviously."

"It's certainly not a popular name nowadays." Sebastian agreed without looking away from his master.

"Not as bad as you. Your master named you, yes?" Marcus asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, you were one of the Nameless Brother's." Marcus said.

"Our parents could never decide upon a name for Claude and I."

"I heard you killed your brother." Marcus said. He didn't sound accusing, just stating a fact.

"Yes, he was after my master." Sebastian said, frowning. "Not that it's any of your business."

"The whole demon world knows." Marcus told the other. "we haven't had a good love story in as long as I can remember. Yours will be one told over and over again for the next thousand years. The two brother's fighting over a not-yet king. It's a novel in the making."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"And you actually killed your brother," Marcus said "all to devour the young one's soul."

"I wanted to keep him." Sebastian defended. "I didn't know another way how."

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Did you always love him?" Marcus asked.

"From the very beginning." Sebastian said as he watched Ciel dance with some of the guests. Some of the dances were very indicative but, though Sebastian's jealousy was prodded, he kept his cool. Knowing that the Mark prevented Ciel from actually bedding any one else helped but it didn't stop the elder's irrational annoyance as the young one deliberately flirted with his body to any one who wanted to dance.

"He's doing that on purpose." Marcus remarked as Ciel swing his hips around in a suggestive manner.

"I know." Sebastian said grinding his teeth together. "he's taunting me."

Marcus chuckled. "I think he's trying to tell you something." the demon said and walked off.

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of his young master throughout the party. The little one had taken up 'innocently' licking his fingers when he finished his cake, meeting Sebastian's lustful gaze whenever he did so. Sebastian felt his trousers tighten. Hell, he wanted his little one. He wanted to turn his master around, bend him over and have his way with him over and over again.

And Ciel knew it.


	17. Handcuffed

The party lasted for so much longer than Sebastian would have liked but, finally, it was over. He said 'goodbye' to the last guest before turning around to look at his husband who had . . .vanished.

Sebastian frowned, let out a sigh then made his way up to bed cussing in every language he could think of while he was hyped up on lust and sexual frustration.

As soon as Sebastian entered the bedroom, he was attacked. He was pushed up against a wall with a pair of lips crushing against his. "Ciel." he mumbled against those lips and began to kiss the younger back. Soft, urgent hands quickly began to remove Sebastian's shirt as the young phoenix led the elder demon to the bed. Sebastian fell backwards onto the mattress. He began to sit up against the headboard but Ciel had different ideas. He pulled the elder by his ankle so Sebastian was lying down. The elder had just enough time to see the vigorous lust etched into the younger's features before the younger had straddled him and was kissing him. Sebastian felt Ciel clasp one of his hands, their fingers intertwining much like their tongues, as the younger moved their hands above Sebastian's head.

Click.

The small noise alerted Sebastian to what the younger was up to. "Ciel . . ."

"Shh." Ciel cooed fiddling with Sebastian's other hand. "Just feel."

Click.

Sebastian groaned. He should have seen the second one coming.

Ciel sat up and looked down at Sebastian who was lying down, shirtless and handcuffed to the bed. The elder shifted uncomfortably and the younger laughed. "Relax." he said and licked just under Sebastian's ear. Ciel's hands ran down Sebastian's pale chest and Ciel's mouth followed going lower and lower and lower.

The younger of the two quickly unbuckled the belt on the elder's jeans and pulled them off. There would be no use for such an article of clothing for the rest of the night.

Sebastian gasped as hands ran down his sides. Lips brushed against his and he was coaxed into a soft, adoring kiss. The younger removed Sebastian's boxers, breaking the kiss. He spread the elder's legs and began to kiss the insides of the elder's legs, nipping and teasing until Sebastian's already hard member was even harder.

"Stop . . . Stop t-teasing." Sebastian demanded almost breathlessly.

No verbal answer was given to him. Instead, he received a sharp nip on the inside of his left thigh before his erection was surrounded by heat. A moan escaped the elder's lips as the younger began to bob his head, licking and sucking the elder until Sebastian came in his mouth.

"Hell, Ciel . . ." Sebastian panted. "I . . . taught . . .you well."

A wicked giggle was the only response the elder got before he was straddled again. Ciel took off the wings of his angel costume. "I don't need these." he commented them ripped the halo from his head "and I most certainly do not need this." he threw them across the room causing the man underneath him to chuckle.

"You'll still be my little angel when the night is through." Sebastian sniggered.

"Uh huh." Ciel said sarcastically. "You're really not in a position to piss me off. I might leave you tied to this bed for the next few decades."

To the younger's annoyance, Sebastian only grinned. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Ciel only rolled his eyes. "Carry on like that and I'll leave this room without satisfying you."

_Now that's just pure evil_.

Smirking at the horror in Sebastian's eyes, Ciel rolled his hips, smashing his groin into Sebastian's.

The elder's eyes rolled back into his head for a moment as pleasure washed through him. It was a moment before he could pull himself together. Then he watched Ciel slowly pull off the dress in anticipation. He already knew what Ciel's body looked like but that didn't stop the excitement from bubbling in Sebastian's stomach.

Finally, Ciel's smooth, pale torso was revealed along with a very lacy thong. Sebastian struggled against the cuffs, which he would have been able to get out easily if it wasn't for "I order you not to break free of the handcuffs, Sebastian." yeah, that.

Growling, Sebastian stilled and just admired the young one above him, trying to work out whether or not Ciel was going to take him or ride him. Right now, however, Sebastian was all for either one.

Wide eyed, he watched as Ciel tore of the useless excuse for underwear and bent down to lick his lover's neck. "You taste so damn good, Sebastian." Ciel whispered before sitting up and sucking on his own fingers.

Sebastian's eyes went, if possible, even wider and his mouth fell open as Ciel pulled out his fingers from his mouth with a wet 'pop' and began to prepare himself. "Ciel . . ." he breathed as the younger moaned.

Ciel began pushing back onto his own fingers. "S-Sebastian. . .ahh. . .yes. . .uhh. . ." he moaned in ecstasy making Sebastian's breathing come out ragged as he watched the erotic scene before him. Ciel removed his fingers and shifted so that his entrance was in line with Sebastian's erection. Then he slowly lowered himself, sheathing Sebastian inside him.

He was still for a moment, adjusting to the large object inside him. It seemed, no matter how many times they did this, his body was still not entirely used to having something penetrate it in this manner. He guessed it was a demon thing.

Slowly, unbearably slowly, Ciel began to move. He moved up and slammed back down making Sebastian gasp. In order to help the younger find his prostate, Sebastian began thrusting up, angling himself until "_Sebastian_!" he found the younger's sweet spot.

Pleasure took over Ciel's mind and he began to ride his lover fast and hard, making various noises of ecstasy. Sweat coated their bodies as they moved in a dance; a dance Ciel was in control of. Sebastian's climax was reaching its peak; it was evident in the quantity and volume of the noises he was making. Determined to reach completion with his lover, Ciel began pumping himself in time to his movements. His efforts paid off when they came together, waves of ecstasy washing over them as they fell, stumbling into a pool of bliss.

Ciel lay on top of Sebastian for a moment, catching his breath, before sitting up and relieving Sebastian of the handcuffs.

"You, my love, are evil." Sebastian said rolling them so that he was on top. "first you wear that absolutely sinful outfit, then you flirt with everyone at that party of yours and then you cuff me to the bed. You are a very, **very** naughty master." he hooked one of Ciel's legs around his waist. "Oh look, you still have your stockings on. What a sinfully naughty master I have."

Ciel bit his bottom lip. Sebastian was still buried inside him and, every move the elder made, was making his member move inside the younger.

Sebastian ran his hand up the young one's leg. "Perhaps I should punish you." he pulled out and thrust back in as hard as he could. Ciel let out a cry of pleasure as his prostate was hit and his own member became harder. "Do you want that. . .young master?"

"Yes. **_Yes_**." Ciel gasped as Sebastian, yet again, pulled out and slammed back in. "M-more, Seb-Sebastian." which is exactly what Sebastian gave him as he moved, plunging into his lover harder and faster. "Hell . . . Sebastian . . ."

They came again but Sebastian didn't just stop there. He made them both orgasm again and again and again until they were both too exhausted for another round. Sebastian pulled out of his lover and lay at his side, a place that no one else had or would ever have. "I love you."

"Hmm." Ciel said drowsily. "You'd better."

Sebastian laughed at that.

There was silence and Sebastian was just drifting off when. . ."I love you too." Ciel mumbled.

A smile settled on Sebastian's lips and they fell asleep.

The warm tranquillity of the night, the peace that sleep brought all ended, however, when Sebastian awoke to screaming.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Owwww, what's happened THIS time?<em>**

**_Find out in the next fic 'Your Soul'_**


End file.
